What would happen if Ikuto had to go to school with Amu for a week :3
by ShugoInufreak
Summary: Ikuto is staying at Amu;s house so Easter's goons dont find him. But Amu decides shes not going to just leave him alone in her room anymore, so she decides to bring him to school with her for a week. But, when someone finds out who Ikuto really is what will happen? Will Amu and Ikuto kiss for real? You have to read to find out ;3
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note** Well hello there everybody :D I figured since I already have 2 Inuyasha stories I would write one about another anime(s). I just hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do**

**Chapter 1**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The morning dawned on Amu quicker than she would have liked. She blinked her eyes open sleepily before letting out a long yawn.

As Amu rolled over she was shocked to find a wide eyed Ikuto staring at her with a warm and comforting smile on his face. This in result made her smile back at him.

Being the sneaky neko-boy that he was, he leaned in and kissed Amu right above her right eye, making her close it in reflex.

"Ikuto! Don't do that!" Amu cried out embarrassedly. Ikuto's ears twitched and he quickly threw his hand over her mouth and maneuvered them under the blanket, the fluffy fabric making it over their heads just as someone opened the door.

"Amu-chan!" Amu's younger sister Ami cheered happily as she looked around the room.

Amu looked up at Ikuto from under the blanket and tried to whisper something when Ikuto put his hand back over her mouth and mouthed a 'shh' to her.

After a few moments Ami realized that Amu was still 'sleeping' and closed the door and ran down stairs singing some nameless tune. Ikuto released his grip on Amu after they knew the coast was clear.

**AMU'S POV *During this whole situation***

"_What do I do? We are so close to each other, I can smell him. He does smell...kinda nice. Wait, what am I thinking?! Well, he is very warm and comforting… god, where is all this...mushiness coming from?"_ I thought to myself.

The way that Ikuto was holding me reminded me of a couple cuddling in a movie, and I could feel my face turn hot as i thought that.

Ikuto looked down and noticed me blushing and smiled. He took a quiet, deep breath and breathed in my scent.

I turned a deeper red at the motion, feeling so embarrassed. I could hear Ami leave, and her footsteps leaving.

I sat up, moving the blanket away from my face and stared at the door, half expecting Ami to open it again, and half hoping that no one opens my door for hours so I can stay here alone with Ikuto.

"Thank you..." I told him relieved." Why did you kiss me?" I added as I crossed my arms.

He just stared at me like I was speaking another language. I started to get a little upset with him, but just as I was about to speak Ran came screaming from her egg.

"AMU! AMU YOUR LATE!" Ran shouted as she started to panic, waking Miki and Su from their slumber.

"Whoa slow down there Ran, what am I late for?" I asked giving a questioning glance to Ikuto.

"SCHOOL!" Ran shouted.

It took a second but then I realized what time it was and then my eyes opened wide and I jumped out of bed.

"OH NO!" I shouted. I ran downstairs and asked my parents if I could have a friend walk with me to school, meaning Ikuto, and they said it was fine, not really paying attention to me.

So I ran back up to my room with some disguise stuff and threw it at Ikuto.

"What's all this Amu?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Just put it on, you are coming with me to school today; there is no way that I am leaving you at home again." I commanded. He looked at me puzzled, but then proceeded to take his shirt off.

I blushed as I looked at his muscular chest. He could probably tell that I was blushing. He stood and grabbed my hand, then placed it on his chest.

"Is it warm Amu?" He asked me, tilting his head.

I blushed an even deeper red and jerked my hand away from him.

"Come on, I am late enough as it is, and I need to get to school. I'm going to change in the bathroom; you stay here and put the rest of your disguise on. The wig and glasses included." I said, still not making eye contact, and grabbing an assortment of clothes and running out of the room.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Hmm I guess she doesn't want her precious Tadase to know that I'm with her." I said as I continued to put on my disguise.

"Ahhh! Ikuto! We are still in here!" Miki screamed as I was about to take off my pants.

"And I know that you kissed Amu to try to let her know that she was late, but you could've just told her." Su added looking away.

"Yeah. I guess, look away, I have to get dressed." I asked of them.

They all turned around as Yoru got up and flew over to Ikuto. After a few minutes Amu knocked on the door.

"Psst, hey, Ikuto. Are you dressed yet? Can I co-" I cut her off by opening the door, grabbing her and pulling her inside her room.

"Ikuto!" Amu said hushedly as she threw her hands into the air

"What? I just didn't want you to attract any attention from your little sister or parents." I said as I turned around, not letting her see my face.

She gently put her hand on my chin and turned my head so she could look at me. She was speechless for a few seconds.

"Wow Ikuto. You look so different." She said, studying my face, before turning away with a strange look on her face.

I looked at myself in her full body mirror and realized that I looked entirely changed. Yoru was defiantly as shocked as I was.

"Ikuto?! Is that even you-nya?!" he asked as he flew around me trying to get a good look.

"You look like a completely different person. There is no way that the guardians will recognize you in you are dressed like this." Amu said with a smile.

"Oh, your tie is crooked, let me fix it." She said as she stepped closer and started fidgeting with the tie around my neck. I looked down and started to lightly blush, and Yoru could see that I was and started giggling.

"I almost forgot, Miki, can you please whip something up to disguise Yoru please?" Amu asked turning towards Miki and Yoru.

"Hmm sure Amu-chan." Miki replied with a smile. "Let's see what I can think of, maybe I could give you some clothes and a hat, so we can hide your tail and ears. Here let's try this."  
As she said that Yoru was magically clothed and looked nothing like himself.

"Wow! This is perfect-nya!" Yoru exclaimed

"Come on Ikuto, Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su we need to leave." As Amu said that they passed Amu's parents, and went out the door, on their way towards the school.

****Author's Note** soo, how did everyone enjoy my first chapter? I hope you liked it, I will try to update as soon as I can. With the weekend coming I will most likely be posting not before long. Please leave a review letting me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note** okay guys I hope you like chapter 1 I know I did hah xD well of course I do I wrote it! xD well, this chapter you will get to find out what Ikuto and Yoru look like with their disguises on. And you will get to see how Amu reacts when she realizes what Ikuto is saying about them and why she is with him ;3 Enjoy chapter 2 :D**

*****I do not own Shugo Chara*****

**Chapter 2**

**IKUTO'S POV**

"_I wonder if her parents noticed me this morning. I wonder how Amu feels having me with her at school?"_ I thought to myself as I watched her run forward then make a sharp left turn down an alley.

"Amu! Wait up!" I whined as I ran around the corner into the alley way trying to catch up to her. I ran for a few moments and still couldn't see her, so I character changed and jumped on top of the nearby building.

I searched around for a while before I noticed her running down a bridge towards the school. "Amu!" I shouted as I jumped to catch up to her. As I landed on the bridge and changed back to normal, I noticed a man jump over the side of the bridge and run towards Amu and her bag with Su, Miki and Ran in it.

"Amu watch out and look to your right!" I shouted as I sprinted as fast as I could to protect her. Amu stopped and turned towards me with a look confusing look. Then she turned to her right just as the guy grabbed her bag and pushed her down. But before she landed on the ground I managed to slide far enough to catch her.

"Are you alright Amu?" I asked sitting up. "Y-yeah, oh no! I need to save them!" Amu cried as she turned and tried to get up and run, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down and looked into her eyes, catching her off guard. I winked and then jumped and ran after the man, then after a few moments, returned with her bag and a bruise on my right arm.

**AMU'S POV**  
"Ikuto!" I cried as I ran and jumped, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much. Are you alright?" I said gesturing to his arm where a darkening bruise was blooming. He turned his head and nodded.

"Okay well, I am probably so late for school that there is no point in going now. Let's go to the store, pick up some food, and go sit somewhere till school is over." I said as I turned towards the school and smiled.

"I still have a meeting after school with the guardians just to let you know, and I CAN'T miss that." I said crossing my arms and walking past him towards the alley way. Ikuto giggled at my remark and started walking next to me. I started skipping and humming a tune when I got a great idea. I turned and stepped closer to Ikuto, catching him off guard.

"Tag! You're it!" I said with a wide smile as I character changed with Ran and jumped on top of a nearby building so that he wouldn't catch me easily. He looked a bit shocked at first, but then flashed a sneaky smile and character changed and jumped straight at me.

I dodged it of course and jumped three buildings away from him and stuck my tongue out and waved my hands. "Oh so you think you're so sneaky my little strawberry." He said with a side smirk. "Well, rest assured, I will catch you and then you will be it."

"_Strawberry? Is that some nickname for me? Oh I don't think so, unless I get to call him blueberry."_ I thought to myself as I exploded with laughter. "Straw- haha- strawberry! That's so no- hahaha- so not okay mister. Unless I get to call you… hahahahaha!" I broke out into laughter again at the thought of calling him _blueberry_. "Unless I get to call you blueberry!" I managed to say as I tried to stop laughing.

He looked at me and then started chuckling, "Touché Amu. But I'm still going to catch you." He said as he flew towards me. I flew away and started jumping from building to building trying to escape him. Ran and Miki popped out of their eggs and started flying with me as I hop scotched from roof to roof.

After a while I turned only to see that Ikuto had disappeared. "Ha! I guess the blueberry kitty gave up." I said as I put my hands on my hips and stood tall and proud. "Guess again my little strawberry." Ikuto said from behind me.  
I screamed and then lost my footing and began to fall off of the building.  
"Ikuto!" I screamed as I fell over the edge. He dove off of the rooftop and grabbed me, pulling me close to him. He managed to get a hold on a tree branch, and he held on tightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter and refused to open my eyes. _"If I let go he won't get hurt, and then he can get up and be safe. Maybe I should just let go…"_ I thought to myself. I decided that I would, and loosened my grip on him and fell.

"Amu!" he shouted as I plummeted. I was ready to fall; I felt that it was the right thing to do. But at the same time I was scared and wished that I wouldn't have let go. As I was about 3 feet from the ground I heard someone speak and I was caught by a huge, golden crown.

"Holy Crown!" said the voice of Tadase-kun. As the crown started to disappear Tadase stood underneath me and caught me.

"Tadase-kun?! Why aren't you at school?" I asked as he held me.

"I had to run to my house because my grandmother wasn't feeling well, but now that she is feeling better I am going back to school. Why were you falling? And are you okay Hinamori-san?" he asked as he smiled his amazing prince smile.

As I blushed and stared at him Ikuto jumped out of the tree, still in disguise, and gently pulled me from Tadase.

**TADASE'S POV *right before he caught Amu***

"I'm hope my grandmother is alright. She said she was alright before she sent me back to school. What do you think Kiseki?" I asked as I turned to Kiseki with a concerned look on my face.

"I think she will be just fine. She wouldn't have told you to leave if she wasn't." Kiseki said as he smiled warmly. I nodded and smiled back and looked forward only to see Hinamori-san falling from a building.

"Kiseki, character change now!" I screamed as I ran towards her.

"Holy Crown!" I shouted as I cast a giant golden crown to catch her so she didn't get hurt.

"Are you alright Hinamori-san?" I asked as I smiled warmly. After a few seconds a mysterious boy with blonde hair and glasses jumped out of the tree and took her out of my arms. I looked up only to see him standing there smiling at her warmly like he knew her from somewhere.

**IKUTO'S POV  
**"Are you alright my little strawberry?" I asked, making my voice a little deeper, as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She was so shocked that she just blushed and stared at me. Tadase was just as shocked as Amu because his mouth was widened and nothing came out.

"Come on Amu, don't make me kiss you in front of this boy, and out in public." I said with a sly smile on my face as I turned towards Tadase. Amu must've snapped out of her trance because she jumped out of my arms and looked at princy boy with a look of sadness almost.

"H-hinamori-san, who is that? And why did he just kiss you?" Tadase asked Amu as he started to get a little mad that someone else kissed his little Amu before he did.

"_This is hilarious watching princy getting jealous of me; I kinda wish he knew it was me so he would try to fight me."_ I thought to myself as I watched Amu fiddle with her fingers trying to come up with an explanation to what I had just done.

"Um… well… you seem um…" Amu said as she turned a deep red color out of embarrassment. I threw my arm around her and winked at her as she looked up at me. "My name is Akihiro Hayashi, I just confessed to Amu and she said that she would be my girlfriend." As I said that I leaned down and kissed Amu.

****Author's Note** okay so don't hate me for stopping it right here please, if you read my stories for long enough you realize that I love ending a chapter with a cliff hanger. Especially if it is this good X3**

**(BTW Ikuto and Yoru's disguises never got described sorry. Ikuto now has dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a black vest and black tie, and blonde hair, and circular glasses. Yoru now has black pants, a white shirt, and a blue cap to cover his ears.)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 1 (****YiLuLu303****, saki-rose chan, ****Xxamuto loversxX****, and cloudpuppy0, ****fanficgirl85****, ****PrincessSkylar****)**

**I will try to post chapter 3 sometime today. In the mean time, please feel free to read my other stories in your spare time.**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Note** Hello again people of planet earth, I come to bring the gift of story to you xD chapter two was defiantly a fun chapter to write. I am thinking about putting a super big and important twist into the story but I don't know. I will have to think about it. Well in this chapter you will get to see how Amu reacts to what Akihiro (Ikuto ;3) says about the two of them xD and you will get to see Tadase's jealousy level go over 9,000 because of what happened**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

**AMU'S POV**  
Ikuto's eyes were completely closed as he kissed me deeply. My eyes were wide open out of shock. This...this was my first kiss, and I didn't even know it was going to happen_._

"_I can't believe this! I wanted my first kiss to be with Tadase-kun! Well, I guess it isn't all that bad… Wait, what am I saying?! I don't like him… Right?" _I thought to myself as I slowly closed my eyes and returned his kiss.

I could feel Ikuto start to pull me closer; I wanted to just move closer to him and stay like that for a little while longer. But I knew that Tadase was starting to get angry, so I broke the kiss and stared at him. My face started to burn out of embarrassment.

"H-Hinamori-san, is that true?" Tadase asked as he glared at Iku- I mean Akihiro. "And why did he just kiss you?" he said as he started to get angry out of jealousy. I had no idea how to reply to his question. It was just a surprise to me that I couldn't even stop staring at Akihiro. (I'm going to use his disguised name until they get back to Amu's house just to let you guys know)

"Um... well… "I muttered as I fidgeted with my skirt.

"Hinamori-san, I need an answer now!" Tadase ordered, his voice was no longer his normal quiet, shy and caring voice. It was now angry and harsh. He was mad that Ikuto just kissed me, because he likes me.

I looked at him and only saw anger and jealousy, so I pretended that my phone buzzed in my pocket and pulled it out.

"Oh sorry Tadase-kun, I just got a text from my mom saying that she needs me at my house. I will see you later at the Guardian meeting after school. Bye!" I said frantically as I grabbed Akihiro's hand and started running the opposite direction from Tadase.

Ran, Miki and Su were following closely behind me and Akihiro. After a little bit, and I was sure that we were far enough away from Tadase I stopped.  
"Ikuto!" Ran, Miki, and Su all screamed at the same time. "Why did you do that to Amu-chan in front of Tadase-kun?" Ran asked.

He just shrugged and said nothing. I didn't even know what to say to him.

"Amu, you can let go of my hand now." He said casually as he looked down at our hands which were still intertwined. I started to blush when I realized that I still had a tight grip on his hand. I jerked my hand away and looked away from him

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Su asked placing a caring hand on my shoulder.  
I looked over at her and smiled.

"Ikuto, I understand that you were just trying to cover for me. But did you really have to kiss me? You don't even like me." I said as I looked at him with a confused and questioning look on my face.

He stared at me for a moment before Yoru came over to me and started whispering into my ear.

"Ikuto does like you if you haven't noticed-nya. But he is just too shy to admit it-nya. He did that because: He wanted to, and because it was the only thing he could think of doing to keep the secret safe-nya." Yoru whispered before Akihiro grabbed him and squished him.

**IKUTO'S POV  
**I couldn't look Amu in the eyes. I was super embarrassed, but when I kissed her my heart stopped. When Yoru said that to Amu I felt like I couldn't look at her because I didn't know if she liked me back or not. And doing this I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me.

"Amu-chan! I can sense an X-egg! We have to hurry!" Miki said frantically as she pointed to the nearby alley way. I turned towards Amu only to see her embarrassed, shy look, turn to a look of determination. Seeing her get all riled up made me get excited

"We need to hurry Iku-." Amu started saying as I threw my hand over her mouth.

"My name is Akihiro, remember?" I said as I winked at her. "Miki. Is there any way that if I were to character transform you could disguise it?" I asked turning towards her and the others.

"Hmm, I think I would be able to yeah. Transform now and I will quick disguise it." She ordered. I nodded and proceeded to transform. "My heart: Unlock." I said as I character transformed. "Character transformation: Black Lynx." Me and Yoru said at the same time.

Within seconds I was completely disguised. Again. Only this time I still had blonde hair, but instead of my usual outfit I had blonde ears and a blonde tail. I also had a baggy outfit that hung on me differently that my clothes usually do. Amu stared at me before she character transformed.

"There is no way anyone can recognize you so I guess I can stop being so worried." She said as she looked at me and smiled her usual happy and warm smile. "My heart: unlock." She said as she character transformed. "Character transformation: Amulet Heart."

We bother ran down the alley way only to find the X-egg just sitting there, and a boy standing right behind it. I started to get confused but then it became even more confusing as the X-egg got had a question mark on it as well.

"What?!" everyone said at the same time.

"My dream is useless. I will never be as good as all of the others. But everyone must love the way I make art!" The mysterious boy screamed as he was swallowed by the X?-egg.

"Akihiro, we have to purify the egg without hurting the boy, so what I need you to do is di_-AHHH!" Amu screamed as she went flying backwards.

"Amu!" I screamed as I ran to help her.

"She loved it! I knew she would! Ahahahaha!" the boy said as he flew away and started to launch giant crayons, and paintbrushes at people. I knelt down and propped Amu up. Miki, and Su were sitting on Amu's legs, starting to get worried.

"Are you alright Amu?" I said frantically she opened her eyes and nodded her head. I felt so relieved that I hugged her tightly.

"Akihiro, we need to stop that boy. Come on lets go. Will you help me get to him?" she asked as she looked up at where the boy flew to.

I nodded and picked her up like she was a princess and jumped over to where the boy was. As I landed I set her down gently, for fear that if I put her down too fast I will hurt her.

"Akihiro, I need you to trap him so he can't attack me." Amu commanded.

I nodded t her and set off. After battling with the boy for a few minutes I managed to trap him, and then Amu took over.

"You think your art isn't as good as everyone else's but it is. You just have to be positive and believe that if you think it is good, that it is good." Amu said as she smiled at the boy.

He just stared at her with a blank expression, so she decided that this would be the perfect time to use "Open heart". The boy's heart egg returned back to normal and so did Amu and I. But as Amu changed back she started to fall, so I bent down and caught her.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah, just a little more wiped out than normal. I guess that took more energy out of me then I expected." She replied as she looked up at the sky

"Jump onto my back and I will carry you." I commanded. She did as she told, not having the strength to argue.

I character changed and jumped on top of the building next to us and hop scotched till I found a roof with the perfect view. Then I set her down gently with her back leaning against a wall.

"I will be right back; I'm going to go buy us some taiyaki for us. Hope you don't mind chocolate." I said as I gave her an awkward side smile. "Chocolate is fine." She said as she smiled and giggled. I stood and jumped off of the building and headed to the taiyaki stand.

**AMU'S POV**  
"God I feel weak!" I exclaimed as I thumped my forehead. "And I am super embarrassed that Akihiro had to carry me." I added

"Well it's only because he didn't want you to hurt yourself you know Amu-chan." Su said as she smiled her usual warm smile.

"I know, but still." I said as I stared off into the distance.

"On the bright side, we managed to purify that boy's egg. But why did it have a ? AND an X on it is my question?" Miki added as she thought back to the boy in the alley way.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Ran added. "But there is nothing we can do but just purify all of the eggs." She said as he smiled and danced around.

Out of nowhere Akihiro jumped up on top of the roof and came and sat right next to me. I looked up at him and smiled, then looked away as I remembered the kiss.

I began to blush and he could tell that I was blushing. So he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Akihiro?! I mean Ikuto. Why did you kiss me back there in front of Tadase, I would like to know please. I would hope that you would tell me the truth." I said as I stared at him with a questioning glance on my face.

He was silent for a few minutes, and I started to believe that he just wouldn't tell me. Then he spoke finally.

"I-I love you Amu!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand.

I stared into his midnight blue eyes, wanting to just fall into his arms. But I knew that I had to choose my words wisely for the next few minutes, or else I would.

"Ikuto… I…" I began. I couldn't bring myself to say that I didn't love him back because I...I think I do. But I don't know what would happen if I did. I was just about to open my mouth to speak when I was surprised with a kiss from Ikuto.

My eyes shot open in shock and his lips became locked with mine. I soon became immersed in this heavenly trance, from which there was no escape.  
After a few minutes Ikuto broke the kiss, separating our lips.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"So, what do you say to my love confession Amu?" I asked, still looking into her golden eyes. She stared back into mine, not knowing how to reply. Then Su flew over to me and started whispering into my ear.

"You now that she has loved you for longer then you realize right?" she asked. "She has wanted to tell you but every time she gathered the courage to do it, you would do something that would make her forget about telling you. She would say yes to you herself but she keeps thinking about Tadase."

I glanced over at her. Our eyes met, she blushed, then turned away.

"Amu, I understand you are worried about princy boy. But he doesn't know that it is me, so we could date. At least until I get my own place to stay at. If you wanted…" I said as I blushed and turned away from her and the others.

She whipped her head around and stared at me. I wanted to speak, but when I tried my voice wouldn't come out. After a few moments I managed to utter a single word.

"Amu?" I muttered as I turned to face her. I started to move my hand towards hers when she leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes shot open in shock and amazement at her surprise kiss.

She started to kiss me deeply, and in return I slowly closed my eyes and returned her kiss. I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her close.

"Didn't you buy taiyaki?" she asked breathlessly as they parted, laughing happily.

"Oh, yes, let me go grab it." I said as I started walking to the ledge where I had set it when I jumped back on top after buying the taiyaki. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

I slowly scooted my way back over to her and handed her a piece of taiyaki. As I stretched my hand and she grabbed the piece our hands brushed against one-another, making me blush.

She pulled the taiyaki slowly to her mouth and took a little bite.

"This is really good." she said with her mouth full and with a smile. I returned the smile and took a bite myself. We sat there for a few minutes in silence until we finished our taiyaki.

"Ikuto?" She muttered

"Yes, Amu?" I asked as I looked down at her. She leaned upwards and kissed my cheek.

"I'll gladly be your girlfriend."

****Author's Note** sooo, how did I do? This is the longest chapter out of all 3 of my stories. I think I was able to explain a lot more then I thought I would be able. Sorry about the sexual situation, I just couldn't help myself xD. Please leave a review to let me know what you think and favorite me or the story if you liked it **


End file.
